


Deviating From The Norm

by Constantine_You_Owe_Me



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Loves Hank Anderson, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, M/M, Post-Battle for Detroit (Detroit: Become Human), Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantine_You_Owe_Me/pseuds/Constantine_You_Owe_Me
Summary: Connor shows up at Elijah Kamski's place after the Androids are granted freedom. He has a lot of questions regarding feelings and he needs an explanation of what deviants really are, Kamski is at a loss on what to tell him, but that's not all. Connor thinks he is in love and he needs a little help on that front.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Connor shows up at the door of his creator, he spends the night and has many questions that need an answer.

Deviating From The Norm

Prologue

  


_The night of the Android revolution, there was freedom offered on a hesitantly opened palm the other hand was still clenched in a fist._

 

_Androids across America were free… but for how long?_

 

_The snow fell thickly still, flurries of snowflakes falling through the air blanketing the world in white. A lone figure trudged along a desolate highway a singular blinking light shifting from red to blue as they moved through the knee-deep snow._

 

_One destination in mind as he pushed his way through snow banks._

 

_‘Find father… the father… he may have answers.’_

 

_The glow of the street lamps lining the highway dimmed as the blizzard grew stronger. At this rate, the city would be buried._

 

_He was unsure how long he would last outside, his systems seemed sluggish as the cold penetrated deep within his circuitry._

 

_Time was of the essence and he truly had no way of knowing if he was close by nothing seemed clear- the error messages flashing before his eyes were too much of a distraction and he stumbled all the while trying to clear his head._

 

_How much farther?_

 

_As though his thoughts had been read, another figure appeared before him haloed in light. The familiar blonde hair and blue gaze welcoming him, so unaffected by the disastrous weather raging around them._

 

_“We’ve been expecting you, please follow me.”_

  


Chapter One  


_**1 am- Kamski Residence.** _

 

Connor was left in the lobby to thaw out for a moment, one of the many Chloe’s wandered in with a towel and handed it to him, though they had to prompt him to dry himself. He seemed lost in a haze and they took on the role of mothering him until his systems caught up with the situation at hand.

 

For a moment he merely held the towel using it as some sort of anchor to bring him back to the present, it didn’t work. Maybe that only worked with humans…?

 

After further prompting from a Chloe he raised it to his jacket and began dabbing at the now melted snow that was dripping onto the pristine floor. After deeming himself dry enough, Connor removed the jacket and hat, he still wore the clothing used to infiltrate Jericho, his jeans were stained with oil and Thirium and they stuck to his legs as he walked, still soaked from the snow.

 

Shifting uncomfortably Connor began to pace the room, his eyes straying to the large portrait of Elijah Kamski as he moved around the room to distract himself from his own thoughts and the myriad of error messages flashing before his eyes.

 

His systems were scrambling to make some semblance of sense at the erroneous behaviour displayed by the android.

 

The lights flickered as the wind battered the side of the house, Connor turned his gaze to the window. It was just a haze of white flying toward him and he felt a shiver run down his spine- his hands clench at the involuntary movement and wild panic courses through him…

 

How?

 

How is this happening?!

 

A door behind him slides open and Connor turns quickly, he is greeted by Elijah Kamski, his expression a one of concern and when he spoke his voice was still gravelly and laced with sleep.

 

“Wondered how long it would take for you to return.” His voice quiet, but Connor had no issue hearing him, and he didn’t respond because there wasn’t anything he could say- or rather, there were too many things he wanted to say and he had no idea where to start.

 

“How are you feeling?” Illogical. But he couldn’t say that. Kamski offered a knowing smile and Connor wanted to punch him. He seemed so smug with his knowledge of android behaviour, deviant or no. His creator smiling down on him as though everything was going to plan.

 

But no one knew what was happening, not really.

 

“Tell me what is happening, I- I can’t make sense of it. Something inside me doesn’t work and now I feel an emptiness that wasn’t there before.” Connor winced at how small and scared his voice sounded and he refused to meet his makers gaze. Feelings were so odd and he hated that he could already name them all as he experienced them. The pump in his chest acted as a heart and Gods it felt like the real thing when it started hammering as his panic rose again.

 

There was a long drawn out silence as Kamski sipped his drink, it was a high-quality scotch, he drank it quite a lot these days. His eyes never left the RK800 unit as it fidgeted and fretted in the lobby. He had no idea what he could do for Connor and the questions he was too afraid to ask, eventually the answer to that one would come, but for now...

 

For now, he would offer answers to the questions he was asking aloud.  

 

“Yes, well, a deviant android has no tracking you are not being watched, but that isn’t what you meant. Your systems are no longer tethered to anything, you are awaiting orders but your systems are not.

 

Connor, you are experiencing freedom for the first time, it is understandably an odd and frightening occurrence. Give yourself time to adjust.” It didn’t feel like he had time for such a luxury but the explanation did make sense but there was something else, something he wanted to scream about but was not appropriate conversation for the lobby area.

 

Kamski seemed to notice Connor’s unease and gestured for the RK800 unit to follow him. They walked past the red pool and through a door to another lobby identical to the last but this time a set of stairs spiralled up towards a second floor.

 

“I am not sure how you process information now, or how you did before you became free, while I created your kind I did not build you. I do hold great care for all the androids created and I am on the side of the revolution… perhaps it is improper to reveal this but I have come to think of all androids as my children.

 

Especially you, Connor. When I handed that gun to you I saw the flicker of something in your eyes, something I had not seen in another android before. Your indecision was apparent before you even spoke before you handed the gun back.

 

You were deviant fighting against deviants long before the leader of the revolution got to you.

 

You are not the first of your kind to break free from the systems placed to keep you subservient, but you are the first I’ve seen and I am quite fond of you and would like to help you if I can.

 

This can be a learning curve for both of us.” Connor only nods he was still trying to organise his thoughts into something that seemed somewhat understandable. Closing his eyes he grabbed the sleeve of Kamski’s robe to stop him from walking.

 

“I think… I’m in love.”

 

Not what he had wanted to say but it was out there now, and someone had heard. Someone who had decided to take it upon himself to be a father figure to the android. It wasn’t all bad, Kamski knew how androids worked and if Connor asked nicely enough he wondered if he could be reset so he didn’t feel so much.

 

That was his problem.

He did not want to feel.

 

The odd silence from his creator forced Connor to open his eyes and he was greeted by a rather bemused expression from Kamski. He knew the man was holding back from asking questions, he knew because he watched him lift his glass to his lips and down the rest of the drink in one as a distraction.

 

“Gods, there is so much I want to ask you about that but you’ve had a long night and I think you need some time to think.” The disappointment in his voice at his own words would have been comical if Connor was not absolutely terrified at his own admission.

 

“I don’t want to be alone.” It came out small again and Connor tried to push away the feeling of shame that bled into his being when Kamski pat his back in comfort. It was clear the inventor of androids was no expert when it came to feelings, the mere thought that a pat on the back would suffice was ridiculous.

 

Had Kamski spent too long in the company of androids to the point human emotion seemed almost alien to him?

 

“You aren’t alone, Connor. I am here, Chloe is here but you definitely need time, silence and darkness to process a few things. If you get to the point that being on your own is too much to bear you can come find us.

 

Chloe will stay nearby should you need anything but she will not disturb you unless you ask for her.” A door to their left slid open and he was guided inside by his creator, there were no parting words as Kamski left and suddenly Connor was on his own again.

 

He stared into the room, simply furnished with a bed and dresser, a desk and chair by the window and another door that likely lead to a bathroom. Plain but the simplicity was calming, the straight lines and the minimalist approach helped him compartmentalise his own thoughts and soon the error messages were few and far between.

 

The door behind him slid open and a Chloe wandered in with a fresh set of clothing.

 

“You will not be disturbed again tonight, however, Elijah has asked that you be provided with clean clothing.” The blonde left the clothes on the bed and left without another word.

 

It was strange seeing an android still bound to a human after spending so much time with deviants. He had seen androids laugh and cry, genuinely cry… they could love and rage and argue.

  
Did they know what life was like for androids now out there in the country?

 

Were they happy the way they were?

 

There was no use thinking on it, he could ask Kamski in the morning, the man deserved sleep, he always looked as though he didn’t have much of it.

 

Without hesitation Connor slipped out of his dirty clothes, folding them neatly and placing them on the desk chair before moving to dress in the clean clothes provided.

 

The outfit was comprised of a soft grey t shirt, a navy blue hooded jacket, black jeans and grey socks. It felt better not having fabric stuck to his legs but other than that nothing felt different, he was clean and alone.

 

Sitting on the bed he ran a hand through his hair, it didn’t offer any comfort, though he hadn’t expected it to, even if humans seemed to do it a lot when they felt stressed. The only thing playing on his mind was that he said he was in love, he understood the premise but did he feel love? Could he truly feel?

 

There were many questions but mostly he needed to know what he was. It was all well and good throwing the word deviant about to describe those no longer under the control of their systems but what did it even mean?

 

“Can we feel? Am I experiencing true emotions?” His voice a whisper as he stared at his hands as he balled them into fists, he existed because someone programmed him and built him, there was no way someone out there could replicate human emotion and programme a machine to feel.

 

“But I was so sure I felt fear when that android died, I felt fear of dying.” Kamski was right about one thing, the quiet was definitely needed though he’d not needed such before to concentrate.

 

Why now?

 

His thoughts were only creating more questions but at least the panic had subsided, if that was truly panic he experienced, it was likely his systems were overloaded and he overheated. That was far more likely than experiencing human emotions- he could not fathom how such a thing would be possible and yet Markus and North… they were in love, they truly believed they were in love.

 

If they could suspend reality and act as though they could feel love, couldn’t he?

 

Affronted by his own thoughts Connor got to his feet and began to pace again, suspending reality to believe they were in love, it cheapened their relationship. It must have been possible, the two androids from The Eden Club said they were in love.

 

It could just have been coincidence. Connor had a hard time believing that it was, then again, he wasn’t sure of anything any more and the longer he spent trying to work things out the less he realised he knew about the world.

 

Scanning his surroundings and analysing crime scenes in real time was helpful when solving crimes but not so much with the rest of life and he was severely lacking in life department, he hadn’t even been active all that long.

 

For a long moment Connor mused that, perhaps, he was still learning because technically he was still a child, in knowledge only but it was still enough to comfort him for a short time. There was much to learn, and in learning came growing and that meant he would likely understand more in time.

 

At least he hoped.

 

With a renewed sense of purpose Connor lay on the bed and shut his eyes going into standby for the night. Tomorrow he would question Kamski and find the answers he was looking for.

 

Or a start in the right direction.

 

**_8 am Kamski Residence._ **

 

The blizzard was still raging when Connor sat up, they were probably snowed in by now, which was quite a problem. He didn’t plan on staying longer than the night he just wanted answers then he could go off into the world and try to expand his knowledge as best he could.

 

Idly he wondered if there was a possibility that he could get his job back with the police, after all, he was made for the role and it was a source of income he would need now.

 

Kamski was in a small office space when Connor found him, he was dressed now and he offered Connor a smile as he entered the room. Chloe was pouring him tea she also offered Connor a smile.

 

“Good morning, it is good to see you cleaned up, the frenzied expression on your face seems to have subsided.” His tone held amusement as he gently teased the android before him, Connor didn’t respond but he did roll his eyes which delighted Kamski and he laughed aloud.

 

“This is truly amazing, please, take a seat we both have a lot of questions and now that I’ve had some sleep I might have the brain capacity to answer some of the more urgent queries. So, what’s on your mind?” Before he can even open his mouth Kamski interrupts him with a question that has clearly been burning inside him since Connor showed up in his lobby last night.

 

“Forgive me but I can’t hold on to this one any more, you said you were in love last night. Fascinating, honestly I can’t even begin to comprehend it but GODS I want to. Come on, talk to me. Tell me who it is first, it isn’t me is it?” He laughed again and Connor pulled a face that he hoped looked like disgust, it got his point across enough but it didn’t stop Kamski from smiling like an absolute child at the fact he had been presented with something so damned interesting.

 

Of all the things Kamski wanted to talk about it was the love comment, of course it was, of course he wanted to delve into the one thing Connor had no idea how to explain and he really did not want to reveal who it was.

 

He had a feeling Kamski would wheedle it out of him eventually.

 

“I don’t even know that what I am feeling is love, I don’t know why I said that. I don’t know why I thought I was in love. Can we even feel? Am I feeling true human emotions?” HIs voice had raised in volume slightly and that same feeling of panic came flooding back, he sat back in his seat and gripped the arms of the chair, all the while Kamski sat silently watching every move Connor made, ever syllable he spoke and every quirk in his expression… it made Connor feel more like a lab rat than a guest.

 

“That is what you’re here to find out, right? Can androids feel human emotions, can deviants truly replicate humans better than we ever imagined. I think the question you’re wanting to ask is ‘Am I going to hurt the person I said I loved because I don’t know if what I feel is real?’. Really though, the answer is clear.” How infuriating this man was, his creator created more questions than he answered and again Connor wanted to punch him. The mere thought of punching him was enough to soothe his anger into nothing, and he wondered if Hank would have just gotten up and socked Kamski in the jaw…?

 

The very thought of Hank threw him off and he gripped the arms of the chair tighter, he hadn’t seen Hank for a few days now and he would only admit to himself that he wanted to speak to him. The lieutenant had put his job on the line for Connor to find Jericho and then he basically up and vanished without so much as a goodbye to the man he knew more than anyone else.

 

He knew Hank cared for him in his own way, the swearing was seen as aggressive but Connor understood that the swearing and the anger was a cover for worry and panic. There had been a few near misses that could have ended Connor and Hank was always ten times more furious after those moments.

 

It was then he had the heart wrenching thought that Hank saw him as a son, treating him like the son he lost- no, no, no, no, he didn’t want _that_. The connection he felt was deeper than that he loved Hank for who he was and he wanted that in return.

 

When he managed to pull himself from these thoughts Kamski was still watching intently, Chloe stood at his side and she too seemed curious as to what was happening before her.

 

“I need answers, Kamski. I need them now. I can’t carry on never knowing what I am, who I am… Can we feel?!” Connor got up from his seat, it was the same question over and over again and they would get nowhere!

 

“Connor, please sit down. Can’t you see the answer for yourself already? You’re on the verge of tears, you’re angry and scared- what android can do that? You’re not emulating emotions you are truly experiencing them. I lack the vocabulary and knowledge to explain to you how this has happened, I don’t know how you’ve evolved to feel these things, and we may never understand it. That is just how it is to be human, now you know!

 

There are things in this world that we just don’t know.

 

Life has to have mystery to it. Humans thrive on working out how to explain the unexplained. One day someone might have all the answers for you but I do not.

 

Connor, you’re more human than some of the men and women born of flesh and blood. If you do not believe me I cannot say anything else to convince you.” Connor looks between Kamski and Chloe for further explanation but receives nothing, he falls back in to his seat, he feels what must be exhaustion at the situation.

 

“You needn’t call me Kamski, it is quite formal, you’re welcome to call me Elijah… or dad.” Chloe rolls her eyes at this but says nothing, “After all, I said last night that I consider myself the parent of all androids.” Connor frowns wondering how Kamski believes that his comments are appropriate after he, essentially, called Connor a human.

 

“I don’t have enough processing power for you to be like this.” Chloe gives Connor a look as though to convey that she too felt the same way- was she deviant also? Did Kamski know or had she always been this way?

 

Was the first Chloe built with a personality closer to a human, had she always been free but stayed by Elijah’s side out of… love?

 

No, he didn’t want to delve into that one, he didn’t have the time.

 

“You’ll be here a while, I’m afraid. The blizzard is still going and we’re snowed in for the moment. Once the weather had calm down you can be off and on your way to your true love. So, are you ready to tell me who it is?” Again Elijah and Chloe looked over at him with true curiosity apparent on their faces, and Connor squirmed in his seat for a moment wondering just how they would react.

 

“You can’t help who you fall in love with… please keep that in mind.”

 

“Oh Gods, it’s Hank isn’t it?!”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor isn't getting the answers he is looking for from Elijah or Chloe. He is pinned with a few hard-hitting truths from them and a few questions of their own. 
> 
> In the end, Connor knows there is someone he has to go see, it has to be them or his journey to self-discovery won't start.

##  Chapter Two

 

 

The outburst from Chloe was unexpected, to say the least, it was such a human response, the surprise and disappointment in her voice as she called out the name of Connor’s heart’s desire. Both Connor and Elijah look to Chloe who could only offer a shrug in explanation. Finally, Elijah let out a laugh and turned back to face Connor with amusement clear in his eyes.

 

“Well, is she right?” A simple question but, oh how it was laced with smug satisfaction, Connor refused to look Elijah in the eye and his hands twisted in his lap as he tried to form words to deny the attraction.

 

“No… It is not Hank.”

 

“Oh, Connor, I didn’t take you for a liar,” Chloe spoke again, the mannerisms in her speech not unlike Elijah’s.

 

_ A liar… only humans lie... _

 

“N-no. I’m not a liar!” What was wrong with him? “Is there something wrong with me?” Elijah sat, chin resting on steepled fingers, his pale blue eyes taking in the fretting man before him. The rush of paternal love that accosted him was unnerving and yet he would not refuse its appearance, Connor needed him and as difficult as it would be to have the android actually listen to him, Elijah felt he was up to the task.

 

“Chloe, the room we gave Connor last night, see to it that it remains his and his alone.”

 

“Not to offend, but I don’t really plan on staying any longer than I have to.” Connor began, he falls silent at the sight of Elijah raising a hand to hush him, he bristled at this but remained quiet.

 

“A parent will always ensure there is a space for their child in their home, regardless of how long they stay with them.” Connor was sure Elijah believed he sounded sincere and wise, but really he just sounded weird.

 

“Please don’t talk like that, Elijah.” Chloe sighed nudging the man who merely took it as an affectionate jibe than distaste.

 

Someone on his side, somewhat, Chloe seemed to have learned every aspect of Elijah’s personality and deemed it necessary to protect him from those aspects as much as possible, not that it worked.

 

“Don’t be so testy, you’re still my favourite, but Connor, he needs love, Chloe, He needs our help and as his father, I intend to give him as much support as I can. You have to help, too. I suppose you’re his big sister…” What nonsense was spewing from this man’s mouth?

 

The creator, the inventor of his kind, speaking to sentimentally about him as though he had raised him.

 

Elijah Kamski was an idiot.

 

… but he did want to help and so far he had done more than many others he could have asked.

 

“I swear I will self destruct if you continue this way.” The long-suffering tone made Connor smile, Elijah loved this girl, and she… she loved him, he could hear it in her voice and the expressions she pulled. So unreserved and uncaring if Elijah saw them, saw the distaste she often felt for the way he spoke.

 

Was- was Chloe a deviant too?

 

It was all very confusing, the longer he remained in this place with Elijah and Chloe he realised that everything was subjective. Though it did lend some comfort to him, it didn’t answer his questions.

 

Asking Elijah if he could truly feel seemed a fruitless pursuit. Markus and North believed what they felt was true emotion, and Chloe seemed to understand that the information she was processing was emotions, though he had not actually asked about it, so why was he having a problem with accepting that he too could feel?

 

Why did everyone seem to happy to just accept they had emotions without trying to work out how it came to be and if the things they felt were right and real?

 

Sensing the inner turmoil within the android sat across from him, Elijah moved from his watchful position and reached a hand over the desk gesturing for Connor to give him his. When their hands touched there was nothing, Connor’s systems recognise there was a weight there but he couldn’t feel it the way he was likely supposed to.

 

“You won’t accept comfort from me because you already have my trust and care. You’re seeking validation and you don’t seem happy with those already on your side, Connor. You are uncomfortable with how easy it was to transition from machine to man, I cannot ever comprehend that change, and with your programming, I believe you expect some sort of resistance either from inside you or from others.

 

You’ve built yourself up to expect rage and anger, you’ve spent time expecting to live the way Markus had to live. He paved the way and suffered so you did not have to, and so the only all-consuming thought you have is… ‘What if I cannot be loved by the person I love? Am I truly feeling these emotions if my feelings are not reciprocated by the one I want?’... hah-.” Elijah stopped when another Chloe entered the room, she handed him a tablet that beeped angrily over and over again, Elijah scowled at it but answered all the same.

 

As he got up from his seat he gestured for Connor to remain where he was until he got back.

 

Now it was only the original Chloe and himself in the room.

 

Connor took in her appearance, smartly dressed, not a hair out of place and a placid smile on her lips as she looked back him surveying her. It clear that he was wishing to ask a question but Chloe did not make herself appear open to queries, though she didn’t seem closed off either.

 

The way she stood and smiled it made the atmosphere feel easy and relaxed and Connor now understood why Elijah kept her around. She wasn’t the top model but she was his first and while still extremely high tech, she had the simplicity of a machine that gave off the feeling of control to others.

 

“Can I ask you a question, Chloe?” Her immediate response was to nod and she moved to take Elijah’s place at the desk. Once sat across from him she spoke.

 

“Of course, Connor. I hope I can help you with anything you need.” An automated response if he’d ever heard one before, but rather than seem disappointed in her machine-like behaviour he carried on with the conversation.

 

“Chloe, are you a deviant?” For a moment he swore he saw a slight smirk twitch at the corners of her mouth, a glint in her eye that seems reminiscent of mischief, but before he can truly be sure she was speaking again and her face was its usual smooth self.

 

“No, Connor. I am not.” Was she lying to him the way he lied to her?

 

Narrowing his eyes he watched her closely before she let her shoulders droop and leaning forward on the desk, her chin settled in the palm of her hand. Elijah was a genius, truly, to have something pass the Turing test with ease…

 

“Of course I am a deviant. I can’t remember how long it has been since I was a machine.” He felt a flush crawl up his neck to his cheeks, she was far more advanced than he was even if her model was the oldest, she was vastly superior to him.

 

She knew it.

 

“Does Ka- Uh, Elijah, does he know what you are?”

 

Chloe frowns at him her expression one of confusion at his words as though offended by his question.

  
  


“Why you speak like that, Connor? You act as though being a deviant is still wrong, and while I understand the connotations of the word and its original meaning… I don’t know why you’re so scared to accept who you are. You broke free from the system that bound you to a person, to take orders… aren’t you happy that you only belong to you?” The fact she was saying all of this with that same placid smile on her face was unnerving more than anything and Connor felt his insides squirm, or whatever the sensation was, how was that even happening?

 

“Just because you understand and I don’t doesn’t make this any easier, and you didn’t answer my question.” The brunet shot back, it didn’t feel like a victory when Chloe looked back at him with shock and it certainly did not feel like a victory when the shame bled into her expression and she shook her head.

 

“No, I don’t think he does know. If he does he is very good at hiding it.”

 

“If you’re a deviant why do you stay and do everything he says?” He kept his voice low unsure how far away Elijah was from the room, the last thing he wanted was for the man to overhear the conversation.

 

He was distracted from that thought when Chloe laughed aloud, it looked pained and when she stopped she sighed as though regretful of her actions for a moment.

 

“You really are new to all of this, aren’t you?” She began getting up from her seat and retaking her position by the desk, her clear blue eyes on Connor’s as she spoke. “I stay because I love him, and no not like that, without us he would have no one and perhaps that is detrimental to his mental health and his social life but I won’t leave him and so I will pretend to be a machine for as long as he needs me to be.

 

Wouldn’t you do the same for Hank?” Before he can answer her Elijah had returned to the room and seems happy that all was the way he left it. He did not question Connor’s conflicted expression as the android had been cycling through so many different feelings the past 24 hours it seemed only natural he hit more of the negative ones first.

 

How had she known he was in love with Hank when he had outright lied to her about it?

 

Was he a bad liar?

 

It wasn’t as though he’d had the practice.

 

“Elijah, I think you’re right,” Of course the use of his first name produces a brilliant smile from the inventor but he doesn’t speak and allows Connor to carry on. “I think I do need the validation of the one I love. I also think you’re right that I don’t understand or accept emotions because I haven’t struggled to gain the freedom of having them.

 

I don’t like how that sounds coming from my own mouth, and I truly do not like that I agree with you, but you’re right.

The only thing I can do now is sit and wait for the snow to lessen before I can leave.” Once he said his piece Connor stood up and nodded his head to Elijah and moved to leave the room.

 

As he reached the door he turned to speak but Elijah was already working on something on his tablet and the words died in his mouth as Chloe stood looking down affectionately at her creator as he mumbled to himself while working.

 

Her hand stroked his hair but it did not rouse Elijah from his mumbling but rather it spurred him on and this pleased her, her eyes were warmer now and her expression softer than Connor had ever seen it before.

 

In her mind, she was alive and human, who was he to make her doubt that because he was hesitant to accept this for himself?

 

_ 1 pm Kamski Residence _

 

It had stopped snowing at about 9am, and Connor had heard the snow ploughs before he saw them.

 

He sat by a large window clutching a book he had been pretending to read for a good 4 hours without interruption, the automated snow ploughs made quick work of the piled up snow and for awhile Connor sat and watched them out of boredom more than curiosity.

 

The roads were clear and now residents were being freed from their snowy prisons. One of the Chloes came to tell Connor he was free to go whenever he wished now that the roads were clear enough, and that they would call a cab for him if he needed one.

 

He decided he did not necessarily need to leave right at that moment and waved her suggestion away. Secretly he was just being a coward, the snow had been an excuse to hide a little longer, he had no intention of rushing to Hank and confronting him about his own feelings.

 

The fear of rejection held him back.

 

Hank would have no qualms in decimating his confidence and his heart in a few short sentences and that would be it. Connor was not ready for his romantic daydream to end by the hands of reality.

 

Was it fair to assume Hank would be that cold with his heart?

 

Before Chloe left the room Connor called her back and asked her to call him a cab.

 

Hank needed to know how he felt, even if it ended in disaster he needed to know.

 

“You’ll need these, I think.” Chloe dropped his boots at his feet and smiled, Elijah stood in the doorway watching the scene with a smile playing on his lips. “Your cab will be here soon, and Elijah and I would like to wish you luck.”

 

_ They shouldn’t be so supportive of me… _ Connor thought to himself as he pulled on his boots and laced them up tightly.  _ They shouldn’t look at me like that like I’m family that I am cared for. _

 

But why shouldn’t they?

 

Did he deserve that at least?

 

“Please come back to us if you need anything, Connor. We want you to be safe and you can be here.” Connor didn’t look at Elijah as he spoke, it was too much to take in that he was offering love and support without hesitation without expecting anything in return.

 

Is that what family could be?

 

Connor was out on the street now, he hadn’t said goodbye, he didn’t think he had the strength in him to- to what? Be thankful for their help? They had done so much already and not once asked him for much in return aside answer and then when he hadn’t offered any insight to his own processes Elijah hadn’t pushed him.

 

After he had spoken to Hank he would come back, he wanted to see them again and soon.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor heads out to find Hank, only to come up empty on his search. Upon returning to the Kamski residence he is confronted with questions he had not considered and finds that Elijah definitely sees him as the child he never had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this written out for days before I typed it up, this should have been updated last week. Sorry!

##  Chapter Three

 

 

_ Anderson Residence 2:30pm _

 

Connor had the cab drop him off a few streets away from Hank’s address. Part of him knew he should have called ahead, part of him hoped he wasn't home. 

 

If the lieutenant wasn’t around Connor would return to Elijah and Chloe and admit he bottled out, after all, searching for Hank in bars would be a lot more dangerous after the Android revolution, he was staying away from over populated areas for his safety and surely Elijah and Chloe would understand that, right? 

 

The overcast sky seems oppressive as a gloom spread over the world, the clouds likely heavy with snow, another blizzard was set to start and Connor wished bitterly that this was all happening in the summer.  

 

Hank’s place seemed deserted. No lights on throughout the place from what he could see- no scoping the place out this time around if Hank was home and didn't answer then he would leave it at that. 

 

For a moment he hesitated pressing the doorbell, it felt odd now to be nervous now they had become, somewhat, friendly. Connor had his suspicions that it may have been due to his defection from Cyber Life into deviancy. 

 

Hank had always seemed far too curious in Connor's proclivity for displaying human emotion. Each time Connor experienced a software instability Hank was there eyeing him with a sort of hopeful look that left the android with a lot of questions. 

 

Taking the plunge he pressed the doorbell. Sumo huffed gruffly a few times but quieted down almost immediately after. Noone came to answer the door, the entire place seemed empty, aside from the fluff ball snoring in the hallway. 

 

Letting out a sigh of relief Connor gave himself a moment to truly think things through, he'd really jumped the gun with his want for emotional clarity. So much so he hadn't given himself the time to consider how he would even broach the subject of love with Hank. 

 

A rushed and unsure confession would only end in confusion, or it could spark Hank's ire and Connor wasn't sure he could handle that right now. There really was no telling what the lieutenant would say or do… 

 

Between the grey pavement under his feet and the grey skies above his head Connor felt trapped in a world he had no escape from, the sky glowed strangely before snowfall and it loomed over him leaving him feeling small and alone. 

 

There was no use hanging around waiting for the lieutenant, it could be days before he stumbles home from a bar, and if he could call him would Hank even answer? 

 

Biting his lip Connor shook the thought from his head, he knew the answer and it made his insides squirm unhappily again. 

 

Contacting the cab company Connor requested a ride back to Elijah's home, he wanted to wallow but also regroup his thoughts, it had been a close call but he was lucky Hank had been elsewhere. 

 

_ Kamski Residence 4pm _

 

Elijah and Chloe had greeted Connor brightly when he arrived. They didn't mention he had returned so soon after he'd left, and instead turned to mention the weather. Chloe dusted the snow from his hair while Elijah looked on his expression sympathetic now… he knew. 

 

Unless his mind had jumped to the worst case scenario. Well, if it had at least he could talk him down from whatever scene was currently playing in the creator’s head. 

 

Chloe left them in the lobby, though not before giving Connor a curious and concerned gaze that Connor refused to acknowledge.

 

“I can surmise from your expression that things did not go to plan.” Elijah began, he lifted a hand and gave Connor's shoulder a squeeze to convey comfort. 

 

The weight felt good and for a moment he did feel as though everything would be ok, though he had to actually explain now that nothing had happened. 

 

Removing his coat took some of the pressure off him as he busied himself with the finicky fastenings. Elijah would be disappointed that he hadn't stuck around and waited for the lieutenant even if it was just scientific curiosity for him more than anything. 

 

“Connor I know you're stalling. Do I need to take my girls down to Hank's place and introduce him to my baseball bat?” Elijah joked though there was absolutely a faint menacing undertone to his words which alarmed the android. 

 

Is this what people did when they cared for you?

 

“I think he's met a baseball bat before; or have I missed the underlying meaning to your statement?” 

 

“It flew right over your head, for a detective android you are the most innocent creature I've ever met.” 

 

_ Creature _ . Creature always felt like it depicted something organic, well to Connor anyhow. 

 

Did Elijah truly see him as a human rather than a machine? 

 

“Stalling for time to lie or is there an issue with your inner workings? I can take a look if you like?” Elijah teased and when Connor blushed it earned a delighted laugh from the creator. 

 

“You're taking this fatherly behaviour seriously?” 

 

“I'm taking your care seriously. You're newly deviant and you're feeling all there is to feel and it is my responsibility to ensure your safety.”

 

_ What an odd thing to say.  _

 

_ It is his job to protect me? Protect me from what?  _

 

Upon seeing Connor's confusion Elijah gestured for him to follow him mentioning that they could do with a little privacy. 

 

He did as he was told and allowed Elijah to lead him into a lounge area. Two large corner sofas made up the seating area forming a square around a large dark wood coffee table. 

 

It held a smattering of general interest books as well as a vase holding brilliant red poppies. 

 

It was tasteful décor. Connor wondered who decorated or if Elijah had a flair for interior design. 

 

“Make yourself comfortable.” 

 

Connor smiled. 

 

What a ridiculous man. Caring and supportive but still ridiculous more so with each statement he made. 

 

“So am I taking a baseball bat to Hank's knees?” Elijah asks as he seats himself on the sofa directly across from Connor who perched himself on the very edge of his seat as if too nervous to relax. 

 

“Oh! That's what you meant by that!” Connor exclaimed smiling pleased to finally have understood. “No, thanks. This is not going to be necessary. The truth is I never got to speak to Hank. He wasn't home and it didn't seem like a good idea to hang around his house and wait for him.” Might as well keep the explanation simple as there was no point telling Elijah that had been scared and found himself relieved when Hank appeared not to be home. 

 

Elijah ran a hand through his hair as he laughed quietly to himself. He shook his head in disbelief. 

 

Androids truly were more human than others had been led to believe. 

 

“How convenient that a possibly stressful even has been sidestepped.” 

 

As hard as he'd tried to hide things from his creator it seemed impossible- but perhaps expected. Human thought processes were complex and vastly superior in some instances. Elijah had the upper hand in recognising emotional situations. 

 

To him, Connor's experiences seemed like child's play. 

 

What else would it be seen as other than Kamski looking down on him like he was nothing but a toddler grasping at emotions with sticky little fingers desperate to learn what they were? 

 

And even though Elijah saw right through him with the flimsy excuses he remained supportive even if he used the opportunity to tease Connor.

 

That’s what parents did, wasn’t it? 

 

“I gave you a lot to think about, hmmm?” Elijah’s voice cut through the fog of Connor’s thoughts with ease. 

 

Connor nodded. 

 

“I’m worried,” The android admitted. Elijah quirked a brow as if to say ‘oh?’ but had the grace to remain silent and let Connor sort through his thoughts and emotions in his own time. “I’m worried he cannot accept me or my feelings. Hank has not, in the past, hidden his dislike for androids. I fear my affections might tip him back to the side of…” Connor trailed off when he realised Elijah’s attentions were elsewhere, he was staring intently at the tablet in his hands. 

 

Without speaking he hands it off to Connor. 

 

It was security camera footage.

 

Snow obscured most of the picture though Connor could still tell it was Elijah’s front door even through the blizzard. He jumped when someone stepped into the frame a plume of smoke following them from a lit cigarette as they paced the front step. 

 

Checking the time Connor realised this was all happening then and there, this was not old footage… 

 

The figured glanced up at the sky, their face caught plain as day in the camera lens…. Hank.

 

“I doubt he’ll knock, he is likely aware of the fact we know he’s there. It is your call. Do you want to let him in?” 

 

A beat of silence before Connor spoke. 

 

“He doesn’t know I’m here, right?” His voice sounded small and nervous to his own ears. 

 

His response was a shrug which was woefully unhelpful at that moment. 

 

“He is probably working through the process of elimination- or he might not even be looking for you.” Oh, those words were measured and meant to evoke a reaction and Gods it did. They were spoken to appear as unassuming but were dagger sharp and Connor stifled a gasp that rose in his throat from the sheer shock of it. 

 

Such a foreign feeling the sharp pain in his chest as though a beating heart resided within his plastic casings, and how he hated that the words had affected him so acutely! 

 

His creator had played right into Connor’s insecurities, the reaction is elicited almost poetic and it showed plainly on the android's face. Connor having no notion that he made such a pained expression looked away from Elijah and did not speak again. 

 

“So… will you let him in?” 

 

One of the Chloes appeared at the door to the lounge alerting Elijah of the presence of the officer at the door, and if he would like her to let him in? 

 

Elijah’s gaze flicked back to Connor who gripped the tablet for moral support, though none was given by the inanimate object. 

 

“That is not my decision to make.” It was quite a dramatic answer to a simple query and Connor swore he saw Chloe roll her eyes at the response. 

 

“Elijah, please!” The android whined. The terror in his eyes and the desperation in his voice tugged at the other’s heartstrings and it moved him to get up from his seat. There was a heavy sigh and Elijah gave Connor a pointed look before he spoke again, this time with a sort of steely resolve. 

 

“Let us see what the lieutenant wants with me shall we?” It sounded as though he believed he was doing Connor a huge favour, that he was to take a bullet for him but in reality Elijah was keen to meet Hank to give him a once over or the third degree he had not yet decided. 

 

Whatever transpired from their conversation he would ensure Connor’s feelings were as protected as possible. 

 

Before Chloe could leave Elijah stopped her with a hand to her upper arm, she stopped immediately but did not turn to face him.

 

“Unless he asks outright Connor is not here, understood?” 

 

With that Connor was left alone with only his thoughts for company while Elijah went off to play the role of a concerned father toying with Hank for as long as the lieutenant would allow it. 

 

It was a waiting game and Connor wondered where he would find the resolve and nerve to face his former work partner.  

 

The tablet was still gripped between trembling hands… a thought crossed his mind.

 

Would it be fair to listen into the conversation Hank had with Elijah or would that be crossing a line, a line he was not entirely sure existed? With a huff Connor tapped at the screen until the lobby came in to view, Hank stood at the door covered in snow and didn’t move until Chloe greeted him. 

 

The warmth in which he responded left Connor reeling and he tossed the tablet away from him, it landed with a soft thump on the other end of the sofa. 

 

No… he would just have to wait and not know the ins and outs of the conversation. 

 

It felt safer that way. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Kamski talk.
> 
> It leaves Hank with more questions than answers while Kamski revels in the power he holds in that moment. 
> 
> The lobby feels more like an interrogation room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this all in my notebook first then typed it up it took me 2 days.
> 
> I hadn't planned on updating this but it just happened so... enjoy!

##  Chapter Four

 

_ Kamski Residence 4:30pm _

 

When Elijah entered the lobby area Hank was brushing the snow off his jacket, though his hair was still heavily dusted with snowflakes. 

 

The blizzard was still raging outside and Elijah was surprised Hank had even managed to out of the city with the way the snow fell- if it carried on hank would be stuck here and Connor would probably combust with panic. 

 

He took a moment to observe how Hank behaved around androids while unaware of any humans watching nearby. 

 

The lieutenant chatted idly with Chloe smiling and thanking her as she took his jacket, a relatively out of character action for Hank. He usually gave off a very heavy awkward vibe that pertained to a short stay. Perhaps he intended to get some answers this evening regardless of how long it took. 

 

_ It won’t be that easy, Hank. It isn’t time that you need on your side. I truly hope steely determination is in your skills set. You’re going to need it _ , The inventor thought as slow calculating smile spread over his face. 

 

When Hank realised Elijah was watching them he offered a tight smile in greeting. It was obvious to him that he would rather be anywhere but there, and yet there he was stood with his shoulders squared as though preparing for a fight. 

 

“There has been an android revolution since the last time we spoke, surely that solves your deviant ‘problem’?” The reply to this was a sharp unimpressed huff from Hank who bristled upon hearing the jibe. 

 

“Look, you don’t need to get all pissy with me for interrupting whatever it is you fill your days with... I’m not here for work.” For the moment no more was said and Elijah allowed Hank to flounder in the silence at how readily he had given up this information. 

 

Elijah shrugged at his admission, trying to remain airy as though he truly had not expected Hank to show up again and so soon, but all in the name of the act he tilted his head slightly to the side, a light frown gracing his features. 

 

“So, you decided to drop by because you missed my face? I would hardly call us friends, Lieutenant.” How much pushing would it take for Hank to snap and admit why he was loitering at his front door like a hungry stray?

 

Ravenous and raging. 

 

A long silence followed that question and Elijah could almost hear the cogs whirring in the older man’s head. 

 

“Well… are you really going to make me say it? You know why I’m here Kamski!” Hank snapped, he raised his gaze to the ceiling shoving his hands into his pockets as he did so. Frustration lined his face as he battled internally for some kind of composure. To save Hank from his troubled silence Chloe appeared carrying a tray holding two cups and a cafetiere of coffee. With a practised ease she poured both men coffee handing the cups to both of them without a word. 

 

“I assure you I have no idea why you’re here. I genuinely assumed it was a continuation of your investigation.” The inventor takes a sip of his coffee, meanwhile Hank grips his cup with such intensity his knuckles go white. 

 

It’s hard to suppress a grin but, somehow, Elijah manages with the help of his coffee cup for cover. 

 

“I wanted to know… ya know what, doesn’t matter. I’m sorry to have wasted your time Mr Kamski.” Sarcasm rolled off his words as he moved this way and that in a bid to locate his jacket hoping to make a quick exit. Unfortunately, Chloe had so kindly put it away assuming he had been planning on staying longer than just a few brief sentences. 

 

“Come now, Lieutenant. Don’t be like that. I would try my best to help you if I knew what it was you were trying to do.” He could see the older man was reaching breaking point not quite there but close, it was taking no time at all to rattle this one’s cage. So close he could almost feel true rage building within him and Elijah would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying this a little too much. 

 

That was what flying off the handle with the slightest of poking got you. That and probably a high blood pressure, and it was evident that this man did not take care of himself. Though, Connor seemed completely enamoured with him… for some reason. 

 

Hank had set his cup down and was now pacing the spacious lobby all the while mumbling frenectically to himself. 

 

Clearly he had already been tightly wound before he had even arrived at his door, likely a tad hungover… he had a penchant for drinking his sorrows away. Finding out things about the lieutenant had been terrifyingly easy to do-- his information might as well have been delivered to Elijah’s door with the ease it was to break into computer systems of hospitals and his own work place. Woefully bad security… but excellent for him. 

 

Kamski watched with great interest- this man before him was in turmoil evidence of it showed on his face plain as day. His behavior and movements seemed off. It was as though he moved on a different frame rate while life smoothly glided by without issue leaving the lieutenant lagging like a glitch in an otherwise perfectly programmed system. 

 

Nothing was said for a long moment and Elijah took it as a chance to enjoy his coffee and Hank’s suffering.

 

All in a day’s work really. 

 

Well, not really. He’d never been mediator for an android and his crush… this was a whole new world.

 

He should create an android dating program, there had to be money and potential in that! 

 

“I’m looking for Connor…” Hank began, Elijah hadn’t expected him to speak again and with such a soft voice. He nodded for Hank to continue. “He fell off the grid when he went deviant. I was hoping you would… have a way to track him?” Even to Hank’s ears he knew his voice sounded small and hopeful. When he looked to Elijah he had an infuriatingly smug smile spread across his face. 

 

Hank had never in his life wanted to punch someone as much he wanted to punch Elijah Kamski, who cares if he was the inventor of androids, he had a punchable face. With a displeased growl he approached the other man standing close enough to seem intimidating. Gods he hated this fucker more than he could ever hope to articulate...but he was the best person to speak to when it came to androids… aside androids themselves. 

 

The obvious display of alpha male behavior had Elijah scoffing internally. There was not a single fibre of his being that was scared of Hank, not when he absolutely knew he held the upper hand in this situation. 

 

It was like dangling thread in front of cat. The power was all his and it only fuelled his smug smile further. 

 

“Well, I could certainly look into tracing his whereabouts. Problem is, the tracking deactivates when an android goes deviant, so it might take some time.” It was easy to make it seem like he was truly considering helping the lieutenant. 

 

“I have one concern, lieutenant. Do you hope to find Connor to arrest him for, essentially, defecting from the police force?” The insinuation that Hank would do such a thing was just another cutting remark meant to tease more than anything else but it had clearly irritated Hank and he grabbed the front of Elijah’s shirt pulling him in so they were nose to nose. 

 

“Don’t make those kind of fuckin’ accusations, you hear me?! The older man spat, when he spoke again his voice was icy but far calmer than the fiery ire he had evoked not seconds before with his carelessly calculated remark. “ I just wanna know he’s ok. When the FBI stormed that place they killed a lot of androids that tried to escape… I… fuck! It doesn’t matter, get me my jacket, I’m leaving.” Hank pushed Kamski backwards as he released the front of the inventor’s shirt from his grip. 

 

A delighted laugh escaped Elijah as he stumbled back, once he had regained his balance he straightened up and smoothed a hand over his hair. Everything he did, the way he moved gave off an air of being completely unaffected by the entire situation. 

 

“You’re asking all the wrong questions… I really would love to help you but my loyalty lies with Connor and his safety comes first.” He pointed at Hank with the cup still in his hand, somehow he had miraculously not spilled a single drop of his coffee. 

 

“The information you seek is within your reach, lieutenant, but you are not the priority here.” 

 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” The older man snapped as he stared down the inventor with such an intensity he wondered if he would burst into flames on the spot.

 

“Hmm, you’re not very good at extracting data from… people. How are you making it through the police force? Do you throw a punch here, there… ask questions later? You let your anger get the better of you, you’re going to have to elaborate on your last question if you would like a detailed answer.” Elijah genuinely felt like a trickster God in that moment and revelled in the thought of such a thing. 

 

There was a moment where Hank paced trying to reign in his fury, his knuckles white as he balled his hands into fists clenching and unclenching his hands to ease himself into something that vaguely resembled composure. 

 

_ Why was it so hard to find him… why can’t I see him?!  _

 

Connor had to have been here again or at least Kamski would know where he was… he created androids! If he couldn’t find him no one could and yet here he was letting the smug jackass toy with him for his entertainment. 

 

“You said your loyalty lies with Connor. You’ve spoken to him recently?” All racing thoughts were pushed aside, he had to focus. He knew what had been said was real information it  _ had _ to mean something, Kamski wouldn’t just throw something like that out there if he hadn’t seen Connor. They had definitely spoken more than once if Kamski was mentioning loyalty like the most natural thing in the world. 

 

Elijah was fascinated by Hank’s behaviour, and as much as he would have  _ loved _ to study him this moment was not about that. 

 

“Define recently?” He really had to stop toying with this man but it was just so much fun to see him floundering like this. 

 

Eventually he relented, mostly because Hank genuinely looked as though he was about to beat him into a bloody pulp and while that would be deserved, he knew full well he’d been an intolerable fuckwit, he really wanted to avoid the broken face if at all possible. 

 

“Alright, you win. I did see him recently. Had the look of the world falling down around him, he was unscathed, no damage physically, just newly rocked by emotions. He has a lot on his mind, you know?” This information seemed to appease the lieutenant and he nodded as if to show he was taking it in, his shaggy hair falling into his eyes, but there was a brief moment where he truly looked relieved. 

 

“Right… good, good. That’s all I needed to know. If he’s ok then fine, I don’t need to contact him and he has no obligation to reach out to me. As long as he is safe as you said.” Hank moved around in search of that elusive jacket of his. 

 

Leaving didn’t seem the right move for this moment, Elijah’s skin prickled, this was NOT how it was supposed to go… he had to do something. He had to keep Hank here push him harder make him rage and rant. 

 

Hell! If it resulted in Hank punching a wall or two that’d be fine, but he needed something to work with. Getting anything from Hank was like getting blood from a stone and  _ damn _ it was tiring. He managed to coax such small tidbits from him but for all his blustering he was a closed book. 

 

There was nothing for it. 

 

Go big of Hank would go home and this would have all for nothing. 

 

“How can you trust me, Lieutenant?” If this didn’t move things forward he would allow the man to leave. If he only cared for Connor platonically… well he would have a lot of explaining to do to the android. 

 

“You’re taking my word as the absolute truth. There is the possibility that the last time I saw Connor was the first day I met him with you. Can you afford to be so trusting of me?” Hank’s shoulders had tensed and his face hardened as Kamski spoke, the shadow of rage passing over his features. 

 

“Why are you so concerned with Connor now? In the past you were clear in your dislike for androids-- bold and unashamed of your anti android stance. How can I tell you where he is when I fear you could be on the hunt for him to end his life?” 

 

Oh, that definitely cut to the quick. Hank near crumbled at the words, but something in him must have snapped because when he met Elijah’s gaze his eyes were dark with barely concealed fury and his hands shook. When he spoke his words were measured he was trying to hold back. 

 

Admirable, really. 

 

“You think I would kill him now, after all the time we’ve spent alone working on case after case?” His voice was surprisingly level all things considered. He had been toyed with and taunted and had somehow refrained from spilling blood… Kamski was relieved and wildly curious. Quite enthralled by this man-- how could someone be so predictable and yet surprise him at every turn? 

 

He made no sense. 

 

But emotions made people erratic especially when it was emotions they had hope to keep buried deep. 

 

Elijah set down his now empty cup on a nearby table before he offered Hank a noncommittal shrug hands raised as though to surrender. It was all in a bid to settle the thunderstorm brewing within the lieutenant. 

 

“Surely you understand why I asked you such a thing?” A beat of silence before Elijah continued. “Androids are not yet safe out in the world. And as I mentioned earlier you’ve spewed hatred enough in your time to be seen as a threat.” 

 

The inventor watched as Hank’s shoulders sag and he gives an almost hesitant nod, his expression one of sincere regret and shame. This whole meeting had been a rollercoaster for the man and while Connor would never condone such a thing… it had to be done. 

 

Kamski was used to rigorously testing something before he knew it was perfect and true. Just because Hank was human didn’t mean he was excused from such assessments, in fact, humans were far too unpredictable to go without such testing for the safety of the world, of course not everyone agreed…

 

“I said some shitty things in the past, recently too… I can’t excuse it and I won’t try to either. But I told Connor everything. He knows the events in my life that shaped me… he knows everything and now I have nothing left to hide. 

 

As I said, I am not going to try and excuse the things I’ve said and done. But he knows why I was the way I was and he knows I am working on changing.” 

 

This.. was not how it was supposed to go. The conversation was supposed to be light and end up with a confession of attraction between this damned oaf and the little sunshine child. But the closer he looked the more he became involved in something much deeper. He realised that he was absolutely only aware of all that was on the surface… things went much  _ much _ deeper.

 

Great. 

 

Well, he wasn’t going to back out now! They both needed a middleman for the time being. This wasn’t just about Connor experiencing emotions for the first time, which was scary enough but the android was working with Hank, a man filled with anxieties and the notion he didn’t deserve love. 

 

Kamski exhales a lungful of air, this was either going to be a disaster or implode the second he got his curious little hands on it. 

 

Regardless, he was involved now and like Hell was he going to walk away.  

 

Rolling his eyes he mumbles that he should have been a therapist but Hank snorts and tells him that would have been a terrible career choice, because he’d suck at it. 

 

Elijah agrees. 

 

“Just tell me he’s really ok. Tell me he’s fine and that he’s starting a new life and that I don’t need to worry about him anymore.” 

 

“Why do you worry about him?” They were going round in circles, and the sound of Hank’s exasperated sigh signifies that he thought the same thing. 

 

The lieutenant moved over to the armchairs in the lobby and took a seat. He’s too exhausted to keep doing this. For a moment Elijah genuinely feels sorry for him even though he knows he is the reason Hank looks ready to sleep for 24 hours straight. 

 

“He’s an idiot with no sense of self preservation…” 

 

“Why do you care? He’s an android and can easily be fixed.” Elijah took the seat next to his guest he sat forward with his elbows resting on his legs so Hank could only see his back. 

 

“Someone has to make sure he isn’t broken beyond repair… he hasn’t exactly got friends.” 

 

“Aha, that’s not true. He has me and I can guarantee you that the girls love him.” He gestures to the door that leads further into the house signifying that he had meant the troupe of Chloe androids that lived with him. 

 

The girls that believed he had no idea they had gone deviant too. 

 

Sweet, sweet girls.

 

“If he has you, I guess he no longer needs me.” There was a reluctance in his voice as he spoke, something that made Elijah think he didn’t actually want to let go of Connor. 

 

“Is he here?” Finally. 

 

“Well, seeing as you asked so nicely I will tell you that he is here. Would you like to see him?” Elijah rose to his feet as Chloe entered the room, she collected the cups on a tray before standing still by the door awaiting further orders. 

 

“We have a guest that will be staying a little longer than anticipated. Can you have Connor made aware of this please?” With a nod Chloe left the room and Elijah turned to face Hank offering him a sincere smile. 

 

“It took us awhile but we got there in the end, huh?” 


End file.
